1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to catalyst compositions and methods for preparing catalyst compositions from mesoporous zeolites. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to the preparation of catalyst compositions comprising a catalyst support formed from a mesoporous zeolite.
2. Description of Related Art
Zeolites are used in many industrial processes, including as catalysts and catalyst supports in various conversion reactions. However, when used as catalyst supports and subjected to severe reaction conditions during these various processes, a significant portion of the catalytic material that is incorporated within the zeolites is eventually lost as it migrates out of the zeolite and agglomerates on its surface, thus decreasing its catalytic functionality. Even though advances have been made in the art of catalyst compositions, improvements are still needed to produce superior catalyst compositions.